L'autre vérité
by Holmesienne
Summary: " Loki a toujours su pourquoi il agissait ainsi, car c'était sa vérité. Seulement, quand on y réfléchissait, personne ne le comprenait et c'était leur erreur. " Ceci est un Thorki, il y sera décrit les scènes tirées du film Thor et celles du film Avengers, d'autres couples pourront survenir. (Maybe j'écrirai un lemon donc rated T pour l'instant)
1. Prologue

_L'autre vérité._

* * *

**Résumé :** Loki a toujours su pourquoi il agissait ainsi, car c'était sa vérité. Seulement, quand on y réfléchissait, personne ne le comprenait et c'était leur erreur.

**Pairing : **Thor x Loki.

**Rated :** T ou M, à voir si j'intégrerai des scènes lourdes de sens et/ou lemon.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Sinon j'aurai gardé Loki pour moi. Mais ça on s'en fou. (Et si ma fiction ressemble partiellement à une autre œuvre, j'en suis sincèrement désolée car ceci serait purement fortuit).

**Note : **

_ On peut placer ceci pendant les films Thor et Avengers, car il y aura des scènes tirées de ces films (remaniées pour certaines bien entendu).

_ Ce sera essentiellement du PDV de Loki, cependant il serait ambitieux et intéressant d'utiliser un PDV externe pour certaines scènes. Dans ce cas là, le texte sera à la troisième personne (logique) et les noms seront cités, donc pas de panique !

_ Les rêves et souvenirs seront mis en italique afin d'avoir une meilleure fluidité de lecture.

_ Je mettrai une citation sur la vérité (tirée de Evene) au début de chaque chapitre.

_ Attention aux gros mots.

_ Je suis un peu délurée, donc cette fiction risque d'être assez bizarre à lire.

_ Je suis en S, donc je fais des fautes, pardonnez-moi pliiiiize.

_ Et puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Prologue :**

**« Trois ordres de vérités nous guident :** **les vérités effectives, ** **les vérités mystiques, ** **les vérités rationnelles. » ** - _ Gustave Le Bon_

* * *

| . | . |

J'étais impatient.

Frustré et impatient.

Je me tenais dans la salle des artefacts, avec mon frère, Thor. Nous attendions Odin pour savoir qui de lui ou de moi finira roi.

Nous étions tous les deux stressés, je le sentais et je voulais à tout prix éviter une tension.

Je le sentais nerveux à côté de moi, mais il ne disait que ce n'était que de l'anticipation.

Je cherchais en vain quelque chose, une vanne, une remarque, pour détendre l'atmosphère, lorsqu'une perche me fût tendue.

Un type nous amena une coupe de vin, de laquelle je fis jaillir trois serpents. Je me mis à rire, mais Thor rouspéta car j'avais 'gaspillé du bon vin' qu'il disait.

Après mon subterfuge, je voulu réparer les pots cassés, mais ici, le vin gâché conviendrait mieux. Je me tournais alors vers lui :

« J'ai attendu ce jour avec autant d'impatience que toi, tu es mon frère et mon ami. Parfois je t'envie, mais ne doute pas de mon amour, lui dis-je, le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Merci, me répondit-il, ne pouvant qu'accepter ce que je lui disais.  
- On s'embrasse ? Rigolais-je.  
- Arrête, » ria-t-il.  
Après notre échange, la tension reprit, mais Thor me demanda sérieusement :  
« Vraiment, comment tu me trouves ?  
- Comme un roi », souris-je.  
C'était l'heure à présent. Odin arrivait et on allait enfin être fixé.

Je retins mon souffle tout le long de son discours, qui heureusement pour moi, ne fût pas long, et la sentence tomba, comme la foudre.

Thor venait d'être proclamé comme étant le futur roi d'Asgard.

De nous deux, il avait bien fallu que l'un soit choisi à la place de l'autre. J'aurais tellement voulu être roi à sa place, et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux pour lui.. C'était étrange. Comme si le voir rayonnant avait effacé toute mon aversion envers sa joie.

J'essayais d'avancer vers lui pour le féliciter, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. On aurait dit une force surpuissante qui me retenait, comme si on me happait dans une autre dimension.

« Tu dois le protéger... » entendis-je souffler près de mon oreille.

Je me retournais vivement afin de voir qui m'avait parlé, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que Thor, le Père de toutes choses et les amis de mon frère qui avaient assisté à la sentence.

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieux.

Cette voix était douce, soyeuse, comme une voix de femme. Mais elle semblait venir de loin, et avoir été portée par les Vents du Nord. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un esprit de l'un de nos Ancêtres, ce dont je doutais fortement.

La force me relâcha et je pu enfin avancer vers mon frère, dont les amis s'étaient retirés.

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire contrit aux lèvres, mêlé à une excitation et une joie non cachée. Je finis par sourire moi aussi, un sourire bienveillant et chaleureux, comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire.

« Félicitations mon frère, dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule, en signe d'admiration. Asgard sera heureux de voir que tu es son nouveau souverain.

- Merci à toi, mon frère ! C'est un peu grâce à toi que j'y suis parvenu. Il faut dire que si tu n'avais pas été là, il n'y aurait pas eu de compétition et je n'aurais donc pas obtenu le trône avec en prime une satisfaction éternelle.

- Tu as les mots pour me faire passer de quelqu'un d'important à un individu exécrable. Merci Thor !

- Ah ah ! » ria-t-il.

Je lui tendis la main, et nous nous serrâmes dans une étreinte qui ne mettait pas deux Dieux en valeur.

Il me relâcha et me fit un dernier sourire avant de commencer à partir.

« On se retrouve au banquet ! » l'entendis-je crier avant de le voir complètement disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Je soupirais, Thor avait toujours faim, peu importaient les circonstances.

| . | . |

Odin m'avait fais demandé dans la salle des artefacts, je me mis donc en marche.

Je poussais les lourdes portes et vit mon père devant un piédestal, le regard perdu au loin, comme s'il était en communication avec un autre monde -ce qui pourrait s'avérer possible.

Je me raclais la gorge et il remarqua ma présence.

« Loki, te voilà donc. Bien, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- C'est une tradition d'Asgard depuis sa création. Dès qu'un nouveau roi est annoncé, la personne avec qui il est la plus proche doit lui faire passer une sorte de test..

- Quel genre de test ? demandais-je avec suspicion.

- Lorsque je proclamerai Thor, officiellement comme étant le futur roi d'Asgard, j'aimerai que tu puisses faire en sorte d'intégrer des ennemis dans le palais, pour que je vois quelle sera la réaction de Thor, s'il a vraiment celle d'un futur roi, ou au contraire, s'il ne respectera pas les conditions auxquelles il sera soumit. »  
Je restais éberlué. Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que je venais d'entendre.  
C'était étrange tout de même : introduire des ennemis ? A-t-il vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences que cela implique ? Et pourquoi moi ?  
« Je.. Euh.. Père... Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire... C'est une tradition, d'accord, mais... aller jusqu'à introduire des ennemis ? Je pourrai utiliser un sort de projection, cela serait moins dangereux et...  
- Non, il n'y aura aucune magie illusoire. Il n'y aura que celle de Thor. Si jamais tu utilises ta magie, elle interférera avec celle de ton frère ou pourra causer des dégâts considérables. Il faut que cela soit le plus 'naturel' possible, c'est pour cela que seul Thor pourra employer sa magie, me dit-il, convaincu.  
- Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté d'être la personne la plus proche du futur roi, ou si je dois pleurer sur ce que je vais devoir faire..  
- Eh bien fait les deux, mon enfant.» me sourit-il tendrement.  
Je le regardais dans les yeux, et ris un instant.  
J'avais du mal à accepter, mais si cela était demandé par mon père et si ça pouvait aider ce dernier à connaître les réelles intentions de Thor, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Bon d'accord.. Mais vous voulez que j'introduise quels ennemis ? Demandais-je, retenant mon souffle.  
- Ceux de Jötunheim. »

| . | . |

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !_

_Ceci était juste le prologue, les chapitres 1 et 2 viendront bientôt, je les ai déjà préparés et le 3eme est en construction._

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai plus écrit depuis un moment, du coup je pensais me faire pardonner avec la suite de cette histoire._

_Voici donc le chapitre 1, rien de particulier à dire, pour l'instant. Enfin je crois aha._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous comprendrez l'histoire et la "morale" que j'essaye de transmettre, même si elle ne parait pas tout de suite._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

R.A.R :

**- Comet Nocta : **Merci, j'espère que la suite en question te plaira :)

**- passion of Imbattables : **Hello ! Merci, et tu verras, la suite sera sûrement aussi intéressante :p. Aha, ça tu le sauras beaucoup plus tard ! Et bien la suite est arrivée, j'espère que tu es content(e) ^^

**- Amanda A Fox : **Je trouve aussi, en fait, je ne voulais pas d'un Loki 'jaloux' (si tu vois ce que je veux dire) et prêt à tout pour prendre le Trône, du coup j'ai expressément demandé à Odin d'être le précurseur de ce qui va suivre. Merci, j'espère que ça sera réussi :).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**« Le contraire d'une vérité banale, ** **c'est une erreur stupide.** **Le contraire d'une vérité profonde, ** **c'est une autre vérité profonde. » **_- Niels Bohr_

* * *

| . | . |

A cause de ce test à la con, me voilà en train de me les geler à Jötunheim.

Avant de partir, il avait fallu que j'utilise plus de dix sortilèges illusoires dont j'ai le secret pour me préparer à ne pas mourir de froid. Cela avait consommé une certaine quantité de mon flux magique, heureusement, j'avais appris à utiliser mes ressources avec parcimonie.

De plus, en allant au Bifrost, j'ai croisé Thor, qui sur le coup se demandait vraiment ce que je foutais là, et je parie qu'il pensait que j'allais m'exiler sur une autre planète parce que je n'étais pas proclamé futur roi à sa place.

Du coup, j'ai du me défaire de son interrogatoire trop insistant à mon goût et j'ai vraiment dû m'exiler sur une autre planète pour lui échapper quelques minutes.

Cela dit, j'aurai préféré rester sur Asgard, à subir ses incessantes interrogations, plutôt que d'aller sur Jötunheim. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr que ça marchera. Odin est plein de ressources mais je trouve sa requête étrange...

En même temps c'était mon père, il savait ce qu'il fait. Je n'avais donc pas besoin de me poser tant de questions, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, pour Thor et pour le reste du peuple d'Asgard.

De plus, Odin voulait que je les fasse rentrer par un portail menant dans la salle des Artefacts.

Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas employer ma magie ?

Je m'interrompis dans mes pensées quand je vis que j'approchais des restes du palais des géants des glaces, les Jötuns.

Même en ruines, cela restait imposant. En plus, il se dégageait de ce lieu une atmosphère froide, qui quoique lugubre, m'apaisait. Je n'aimais pas vivre dans la chaleur et le soleil. Ils faisaient transpirer, merci bien !

Je me trouvais désormais en face d'une brèche dans la porte principale.

Après avoir regardé tout autour de moi, je finis par rentrer dans le hall sombre qui était autrefois le palais des glaces.

| . | . |

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! »

Thor, qui était assis sur le rebord d'une ouverture sur l'extérieur, se retourna et observa Sif, son amie. Sa seule amie à vrai dire.

« Je te cherchais ! Odin voudrait qu'on fasse une ronde, pour t'entraîner. Je vais chercher les autres et on y...

- Sif ? » demanda Thor d'une petite voix.  
Elle se retourna, inquiète du ton de son ami. Elle l'interrogea du regard et Thor, lui, n'avait dans le sien qu'un air de détresse absolue.

« Tu... Tu crois que j'y arriverai ? A être accepté en tant que roi ? Quand je suis allé voir Loki, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à m'éviter... Comme s'il était déçu que je sois roi et voulait à tout prix m'éviter. Je voulais toujours l'être, mais je ne voulais pas blesser Loki...  
- Oh Thor, tu te fais du mouron pour rien, dit Sif en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Loki est sûrement heureux que tu le sois, c'est ton frère après tout. S'il avait été roi, tu aurais été fier et heureux pour lui, comme lui l'est certainement pour toi en ce moment.  
- Peut-être... J'espère juste que ce que tu dis est vrai.. J'aimerai tellement y croire... »

Elle prit Thor dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

« Merci Sif, d'être là pour moi...  
- Mais de rien. Allez, allons-y mon cher futur roi », dit-elle en riant.  
Et il la suivit, en souriant.

| . | . |

« Mince, mon téléphone ! ».

Jane Foster couru dans son bureau pour récupérer son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie ; Darcy Lewis.

Elles entretinrent une conversation à propos des anomalies détectées par le matériel scientifique de Jane, que Erik lui avait appris à utiliser. De plus, Jane voulait que son amie vienne avec elle, car au fond, elle savait bien que Darcy s'intéressait de près à l'étude météorologique.

Et dans cette situation, l'astrophysicienne avait grandement besoin de Darcy, car les résultats n'étaient pas concordants et annonçaient quelque chose qu'à elle seule, elle ne pouvait prévoir.

Bien sûr, Darcy allait venir, même si elle ne montrait pas son enthousiasme au téléphone :

« D'accord, à dans trois jours », avait-elle dit avant de raccrocher et de sautiller sur place.

| . | . |

Je revins au palais avec une mine affreuse de déterré.

Odin m'aperçut et se pressa donc de venir à ma rencontre. Heureusement pour ses plans, j'avais tenu parole, et avais infiltré le palais des glaces pour m'entretenir avec son gouvernant, qui était très joyeux d'apprendre qu'il avait un allié à ses côtés. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que son allié jouait la comédie. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs ! Sinon j'aurais été givré sur place.

« Tu es prodigieux mon fils ! Me rassura mon père.

- Je vous suis obligé Père ! J'espère seulement que tout ceci aura servi à quelque chose, marmonnais-je.

- Oui ! Car ce sera grâce à toi si j'ai la certitude que Thor puisse faire un bon roi. Je vais de suite aller m'entretenir avec mes gardes, pour qu'ils s'occupent de protéger le palais et qu'ils se mettent en position de défense optimale. Quand à toi, tu n'auras plus qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer à te pavaner dans les couloirs et faire ta crise d'adolescent !  
- Père, j'ai déjà 4 568 ans !

- Justement ! J'en ai 459 862 637 ! Bon, je te laisse mon fils ! Dans trois jours, nous saurons si Thor est digne de me succéder, ou si au contraire, ce sera toi qui prendra le trône. »

Et Odin s'en alla.

Minute ! Il avait bien dit «Ou si au contraire, ce sera toi qui prendra le trône» ?

Cela voulait donc dire que je pourrai accéder au trône ? Que j'aurai les pleins pouvoirs ?

Mais enfin ! C'était stupide ! Thor est dix mille fois mieux qualifié que moi pour ce genre de situation, même s'il est têtu et qu'il réagit parfois sur un coup de tête et au quart de tour...

Je ne pourrai jamais être roi avec Thor dans les parages, mais cela dit, je préfère que la responsabilité d'un peuple lui incombe ; je ne sais pas gérer la population, sauf par la menace.

Peut-être qu'il fallait que je prenne exemple sur lui, haha. Je ricanais silencieusement à cette pensée.

Non, Thor est bien trop unique et je dois l'avouer, assez complexe. Je n'arrive parfois pas à le comprendre...

Bon, retournons dans mes appartements, il faut que je parle à Sigyn.

| . | . |

Sigyn était une très belle femme. Elle avait toujours eu des tonnes de prétendants à ses pieds, mais disons qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Elle n'aimait pas perdre son temps avec ces personnes, alors qu'elle voulait simplement passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Pour elle, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait.

En pensant à lui, elle avait remarqué il n'y avait pas si longtemps, que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Un joli rouge, qui annonçait certainement un attachement trop important à l'égard de son meilleur ami.

Mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Lui, il était froid avec les gens. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de les aimer. Les seules personnes qu'il côtoyaient, c'était sa famille et elle.

A croire qu'il était misanthrope.

Mais Sigyn savait que c'était faux. Enfin en partie.

En effet, il n'aimait pas les gens, surtout ceux qui ne le comprenaient pas et encore moins ceux qui disaient du mal sur lui. Mais en vérité, il ne cherchait qu'à être aimé par ses amis et il leur rendait

service aussi souvent que possible.

C'était un type bien, généreux, affectueux. Mais qui savait se suffire à lui-même et se protéger en toutes circonstances.  
Pour lui, il n'y avait que la vie. Que du temps à prendre pour s'amuser et profiter. Malheureusement, lui et Sigyn n'avaient pas la même définition de profiter de la vie.

Sigyn le voulait lui. Et lui ne la voulait pas.

Elle savait que si elle lui demandait il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder tout cela pour elle. Surtout pas maintenant.

Elle ne savait toujours pas lequel des deux fils avait été choisi, mais elle espérait fortement que ça soit Loki, pour qu'il puisse enfin montrer aux gens qui il était. Qu'il montre sa puissance.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers les appartements de Loki.

| . | . |

Thor venait de faire le tour du royaume avec ses amis, pour la ronde, et ils avaient fini dans un bar, si on peut dire.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà à moitié en train de rouler sous la table, alors que lui, n'avait pas encore pris une goutte d'alcool.

Sif l'obligea à prendre quelque chose, alors il commanda un jus exotique.

Les conversations battaient leur plein !

Hogun et Fandral racontaient à qui mieux mieux leurs dernières aventures en terme de femmes, ce qui amusa beaucoup Thor, qui lui, s'en était tenu à vingt-six petites amies depuis qu'il avait eu 210 ans.

Maintenant âgé de 4 568 ans, il allait accéder au trône. Si ça n'était pas merveilleux ça !

Peut-être que son Père allait lui trouver sa future femme, qui sait ?

Pour l'instant, il n'avait personne en vue.

Quand il l'annonça à ses amis, ils prirent tous pitié de lui :

« Oh mon pauvre p'tit gars ! Vite, faut qu'on te trouve une belle caille là ! »

Ils rirent. Thor ne nia pas.

Au bout d'un moment, la nuit finit par prendre possession du ciel, et ils durent se séparer, chacun rentrant chez lui.

Thor raccompagna Sif chez elle. Cette dernière n'avait pas perdu sa langue depuis qu'ils étaient parti et elle continua de babiller. Thor riait à chacune de ses remarques, et elle finit par rire elle aussi.

Arrivés chez elle, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui serra la main :

« J'ai peut-être un corps de femme, mais j'ai des manières de mec ! Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'embrasse pour te remercier. Mais c'était gentil de me raccompagner » sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit sa poignée de main, et lui répondit :

« J'aperçois d'ici ton futur mari en train de se soumettre alors que tu porteras la culotte ! » rigola-t-il.

Elle ria aussi, et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Allez, rentre maintenant. Va parler à Loki un peu, il a peut-être quelque chose à te dire qui sait ? A demain !

- A demain ! »

Et Thor rentra chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres, impatient de pouvoir parler à son frère.

| . | . |

Je rentrais dans mes appartements et y trouva Sigyn, assise, comme à son habitude, sur un fauteuil pourpre.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir un soucis, mais comme toujours, elle changea vite d'expression qui se fit chaleureuse.

« Lokiiiiiiiiii ! Alors ? Raconte-moi tout !

- Ouah tout doux ! D'abord, laisse-moi m'installer ici, O.K. ? … Bon, dis-je une fois assis. Alors, c'est Thor qui a été choisi et... »

Sigyn était choquée et ne m'écoutait plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prenait, aussi, je m'empressais de la sortir de sa 'tourmente'.

« Sigyn ? SIGYN ? » Criais-je.

Elle sembla revenir à elle.

« Loki.. Je suis désolée pour toi.. J'avais tellement espéré que tu sois roi. En plus cette place te reviens de droit ! Tu es le plus futé et peut-être le plus sage des deux. Je sais que tu avais aussi voulu cette place.. Comme tu dois être en colère Loki... Toi qui voulais tellement être roi... Ah je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. Tu devrais demander réclamation !

- Sigyn... Non ! Je ne suis pas du tout en colère. Je suis même heureux que Thor soit notre nouveau roi ! Je ne pense pas que j'aurai été à la hauteur de toute façon ! Imagine ces injures qui m'auraient été lancées alors qu'on préparait mon accession au trône, non je ne veux pas de ça. Thor est le plus aimé de nous deux, je préfère le voir au trône que de le voir du trône. »

Sigyn me regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si je venais de dire une absurdité.

« Mais tu es devenu fou Loki ! Tu ne te rappelles pas que tu voulais devenir roi, et que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu aurais tout fait pour l'être ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup ?

- Je suis toujours le même. J'ai juste réfléchi. Il est plus avisé de s'en tenir aux choix de mon Père.

- Mais enfin Loki ! Ce n'est pas à ton père, aussi grand Roi d'Asgard fût-il, de prendre de décisions concernant ton avenir ! Tu as le pouvoir ! Sers-t'en pour prendre le trône.  
- Je ne veux pas le trône ! » M'écriais-je.

Elle m'observa avec étonnement. On dirait que ça la choquait énormément de savoir ça. Ou de m'entendre hausser la voix, au choix.

« Sigyn ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, me répondit-elle soudainement.

- Il me prend que je me préoccupe de mon frère plus que de moi, cela semble choquant, je le conçois, mais je préfère ça au tumulte qu'auraient engendré les préparations de mon accession au trône.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Loki ! Je ne te crois pas...

- Crois ce que tu veux après tout, soupirais-je. Maintenant je suis bien plus heureux comme ça.

- Mais oui mais oui !

- Tu m'agaces Sigyn. Ton aptitude à ne pas comprendre et ne rien accepter quand on te l'explique clairement m'exaspère et m'insupporte au plus haut point. Je sais même pas pourquoi je persiste à te faire rentrer ça dans le crâne... »

Je me tournai vers elle, la regardant d'un air condescendant :

« Bonne continuation. Ceci s'adresse non pas à toi, mais à l'autre Sigyn, celle que... celle que j'admirais. Adieu »

Je n'oubliais pas de claquer la porte en sortant.

Désolé Sigyn, j'espère que tu comprendras un jour. Pardonne-moi mon attitude...

_PDV externe_.

Sigyn se prit la tête entre les mains et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

« Je t'ai perdu pour de bon... »

Et elle pleura.

| . | . |

Thor rentra au palais tout mouillé.

Il s'était soudainement mis à pleuvoir quand il était parti de chez Sif. Il rentra dans ses appartements et trouva un parchemin sur son lit.

Étonné, il alla la prendre, mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus.

Il haussa un sourcil, et sans plus de cérémonie, alla prendre sa douche.

| . | . |

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_A bientôt pour la suite ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hellow le peuple, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, j'ai corrigé les fautes des chapitres précédant en dans celui-ci, mais il se peut qu'il en reste. La vermine, ça ne s'élimine pas si facilement, croyez-moi._

_Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose (ou si vous voulez me raconter votre vie), reviewez ou PMez moi xD, je tâcherai de répondre le plus sincèrement possible à vos questions._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

R.A.R :

- **Passion of Imbattables : **Coucou ! Pas de soucis, tu es venu assez vite après la sortie du chapitre à vrai dire xD. Aha, oui c'est à lui de choisir ! Mais c'est sa meilleure amie, alors il faut qu'elle le comprenne, malgré les coups de gueule et tout le reste. Tant mieux si le passage avec Sif a bien été réceptionné, je l'adore ^.^ Eh bien, c'est ça d'être amoureuse, (enfin à ce qu'il paraît, je n'ai jamais pu l'expérimenter alors je ne peux te dire, je suis obligée de me baser sur ce que je lis xD) donc c'est normal d'avoir ce type de pensées. C'est trop sympa, merci, j'espère que tu seras contente de lire celui-ci aussi :). Le prochaine est ici à ce qu'il paraît :p.

- **Ameliemelo :** Apparemment, la suite est en ligne, mais je ne suis pas sûre :p

**- Amanda A Fox :** Oui pauvre de lui, aha. Pourtant il est censé être immunisé contre le froid vu qu'il est Jotun :p. Eh oui ! J'ai voulu jouer là-dessus, parce que le Loki du film est trop... mystérieux et ça se sent qu'il est mesquin et condescendant, alors que là, j'ai la chance de pouvoir le faire réellement inquiet et en proie à certaines émotions qui ne sont pas exploitées dans le film. Exactement, il fallait qu'il change, pour rejoindre le Loki en colère qui découvre qu'il a été adopté. Mais il ne va pas devenir exactement comme il l'est dans le film, il va faire les même actes, mais de façon plus réfléchie, avec des idées derrière et tout ça. En réalité, je regarde le film en même temps que j'écris pour avoir la même trame, mais juste en mettant Loki en avant avec ses idées et tout ça, pour qu'on puisse voir comment lui se voit avec en parallèle la vision que les autres ont de lui, par le film. La suite ici, mais pas sûre, en attendant, chut :p.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**« Le véritable monde intérieur ****est le véritable monde extérieur. » **_- André Maurois_

* * *

_| . | . |_

Jane était toute excitée, car le lendemain, son amie Darcy Lewis allait la rejoindre. Elle allait enfin la revoir après tout ce temps !

Elle avait préparé tout le matériel et espérait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bourde, comme oublié un outil ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Elle téléphona à Erik et celui-ci confirma qu'il sera bien présent le lendemain pour vérifier son matos. Quelle merveilleuse journée elle allait passer : avec son 'mentor' et sa meilleure amie en train de travailler, super !

Ironie du soir, bonsoiiiiiiiir !

Même si elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec eux, surtout avec Darcy, elle ne pensait pas que passer son temps à bosser avec eux serait ludique, quoique. Faudrait penser à décompresser. De toutes façons c'était bientôt le week-end.

| . | . |

Thor n'avait pu parler à Loki quand il fût rentré au palais, deux jours auparavant.

C'est pourquoi il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient s'isoler un moment, histoire de régler cette affaire.

Bizarrement, Loki le regardait d'un air tout à fait étrange le genre de regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il serait violé dans la minute.

Thor ria en voyant ce regard et le rassura de suite, lui disant qu'il voulait juste parler de la cérémonie et de ses prémices.

Loki souffla, sans doute rassuré, car même en connaissant son frère, il ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui l'attendait avec lui.

« Je voulais que tu saches, quand même, que je suis malgré tout vraiment triste que tu n'aies pu accéder au trône. Tu aurais fait un bon roi, pas comme je l'imagine, mais au moins le peuple t'aurait obéi sans rechigner, en sachant que la moindre maladresse de leur part leur aurait valu un sort bien placé, sourit Thor.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai fait un bon roi, tu sais... soupira Loki.

- Mais si, crois-moi, à ta façon, tu aurais bien géré la population.

- Non Thor, les gens ne m'aiment pas... Comment auraient-ils pu obéir à un roi comme moi ? Je serais passé pour un tyran vu les sorts que j'utilise !

- C'est juste, mais il ne faut pas te dire ça. Tout le monde peut être roi.

- Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde, » souffla Loki.

Le silence tomba.

Thor voulait juste réconforter son frère, mais si ce dernier était déjà dans son idée de ne pas vouloir l'être, il ne pouvait plus rien. Sauf peut-être le faire changer d'idées. Le faire rire.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas tout le monde. Tu imagines ? Pleins de Loki partout, OH MON DIEUUUUUUU, quelle horrible vision, aha.

- C'est vrai que ça serait trèèèèèèèèèèès troublant, mais au moins, n'importe qui, qui aurait un jour voulu de moi, pourrait faire ce qu'il lui plaira de moi, avec ou sans consentement, rigola-t-il.

- Je t'aurai battu à mort et ensuite, je t'aurai soigné avec toute l'affection que je te porte.

- C'est tellement... Gentil ? Sauf pour le combat à mort, mais si tu me soignes avec autant d'affection, je ne serai pas contre.

- Petite nature que tu es.

- Eh ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu me dis, futur roi ! Un mot mal placé et tu goûteras de mes sortilèges, lui dit Loki avec un rictus.

- Je te dirai bien de faire de même, cher frère, étant donné que je suis le futur roi, tu me dois allégeance et respect. Donc pas de tentative d'envoûtement envers ma personne, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de sorts pour ça, sourit Thor sournoisement.

- Et après, c'est moi qui doit arrêter hein ! » Rigola Loki.

Et ils rièrent.

Puis Loki demanda à son frère comment il se sentait. Thor lui répondit qu'il était anxieux, mais que demain, il sera en pleine forme et ne commettra rien qui puisse entraver la cérémonie ou l'annuler.

« De toutes façons, que peut-il arriver à par une rupture de stock d'hydromel et de cerfs, à cause de Volstagg, hein ? Ria Thor.

- … Je me le demande bien..., répondit Loki, soudain devenu blême, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait et à ce qui adviendrait le lendemain. Franchement... Je crois que tout se passera très bien, mentit-il. Reste toi-même, ne fait rien de stupide, et agit en un bon futur roi !  
- Ouais... Au fait, tu crois que je devrai mettre quelle tunique ? La rouge brodée ou celle en velours ? »  
Loki ria, comment Thor pouvait-il être aussi inquiet à propos de sa tenue la veille de son couronnement, -qui accessoirement, cachait un test à l'importance capitale- ?

Ah oui, en l'ignorant, tout simplement.

| . | . |

Sigyn avait déprimé toutes les nuits suivant son altercation avec Loki.

Elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir de la même façon. Le revoir tout court serait déjà un miracle.

Depuis quand était-il aussi... modeste ?

Il avait beaucoup de principes et de valeurs, certes, mais être aussi philanthrope n'avait jamais fait parti de ses manières.

Il était peut-être sous le charme d'un sortilège ? Non impossible, c'était Loki, il pouvait détecter la magie à des kilomètres.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait alors ? Avait-il rencontré une autre femme, sans avoir prévenu sa meilleure amie qu'il se passait peut-être quelque chose avec elle ?

Depuis 3 652 ans qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et ce n'était pas en un jour que tout avait changé. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans sa tête.

Sigyn était prête à tout croire, concernant les sentiments de Loki en ce moment, car déjà son caractère avait changé, pour quelqu'un, ou quelque chose.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve, qu'elle sache et qu'ils parlent.

Elle cherchera ce qui lui est passé par la tête et elle attendra, oh oui!, elle attendra, qu'il lui dise pourquoi il lui avait parlé comme ça, pourquoi il lui avait caché ses émois, pourquoi ses sentiments étaient non réciproques. Elle était sa meilleure amie, il devait lui dire.

| . | . |

Aujourd'hui, était Le jour.

Thor allait être officiellement proclamé roi, par Odin, notre Père.

Et les ennemis allaient infiltrer le palais.

Et je ne pouvais rien lui dire...

Mes Dieux, pourquoi avais-je accepté cette stupide tradition ?

Thor allait s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Oui il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il accède au trône, je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à le faire à sa place.

Je ris nerveusement. Voilà que je me mettais à douter, ha ! Ironie du sort.

Pitié, faite que tout se passe bien. Faite que Thor s'en sorte et que tout se passe comme prévu.

| . | . |

Thor était nerveux. Il allait enfin être proclamé roi, officiellement parlant bien sûr.

Il cachait sa nervosité dans son excitation, et ça marchait plutôt bien.

A vrai dire, si'il avait pu, il aurait sautillé sur place en tournoyant, mais les femmes qui l'habillait n'étaient pas de cet avis.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il renvoya ses servantes et se mit à prier très fort, tous les anciens Dieux, pour que la cérémonie se passe sans représailles.

Puis, il tourna sur lui-même, enchaîna un petit pas de danse, pris Mjölnir et s'en alla pour la salle du trône.

| . | . |

Ça y était.

Il était là, la foule l'acclamant, tout le monde lui montrant sa joie par des cris et des gestes et lui, en haut des marches, il souriait, et j'étais heureux.

Je lui hurlais quelque chose, mais je ne fus pas sûr qu'il m'entende. Ma voix avait du se perdre parmi les autres.

Il descendit les marches, passant à travers la haie d'honneur, faisant tournoyer Mjölnir et s'arrêta en bas des marches qui menaient à Odin.

J'étais posté entre Frigga, notre mère qui était en haut des marches, et Sif, l'amie de Thor, en bas.

Je le regardais, avec un certain malaise, espérant qu'il réussirait l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir affronter.

Il ne me regarda pas, de tout le discours de Père. J'en étais déçu. Mais il avait l'air tellement concentré, tellement excité, que je comprenais qu'il ne voulait pas faire de faux-pas.

« Fais-tu serment de veiller sur les Neufs Royaumes ? Demanda Odin.

- J'en fait serment ! Lui répondit mon frère.

- Fais-tu serment de préserver la paix ?

- J'en fait serment !

- Fais-tu serment d'être indifférent à l'égoïsme et à l'ambition et de te consacrer uniquement au bien de tes Royaumes ? »  
Je tournais mon regard vers Thor à ce moment. Plein de pitié et d'espérance dans mon regard. Le moment fatidique était lourd et je le sentais arriver.

« J'en fait serment !

- Alors en ce jour, moi Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, te proclame donc... »  
Ils étaient là.  
Tout se mettait en route à présent, si Thor commettait le moindre faux pas, tout serait perdu.

| . | . |

Sigyn observait la cérémonie avec attention, et elle observait surtout Loki.

Les regards qu'il envoyait à Thor, pleins de chagrin, comme s'il avait pitié de lui, comme s'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

Et soudain, la phrase, la suspension, l'absence de continuité.

Thor n'avait pas été proclamé roi et Odin semblait figé.

Sigyn savait ce que cela représentait : une attaque.

« Je me charge de cette intrusion, restez à l'écart mes chers amis, » avait crié Thor.

Le sourire d'Odin n'avait jamais été aussi grand que Loki ne semblait aussi malheureux en cet instant.

Elle se précipita vers Loki qu'elle voyait déjà pâlir et trembler et l'emmena dans une pièce à part.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, complètement déboussolé.

« Loki, que se passe-t-il enfin ? D'abord il y a trois jours, tu me faisais une crise d'altruisme et là, tu es tout palot ! Dis-moi...  
- Sigyn... Je... J'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible... Pardonne-moi !  
- Chut Loki, calme-toi ! Explique-toi, doucement. Voilà, respire !  
- Je... Je suis désolé pour la fois d'avant. Mais... mais je pense sincèrement que je n'aurai pas fait un bon roi et que Thor mérite plus le trône que moi.  
- Tu le mérites, tout autant que lui. J'ai un peu réfléchi, j'avoue que je n'avais pas la bonne réaction, tu me pardonnes ?  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de te faire pardonner, c'est à moi. Je t'ai toujours dit que je voulais le trône et d'un coup, je deviens modeste et je n'en veux plus, je suis étrange.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es tout pardonné !  
- Avant de l'être, il reste une chose que tu dois savoir Sigyn... En fait, tu as certainement deviné que nous étions attaqué... Et bien, cette attaque... C'est Odin qui m'a ordonné de l'organiser...  
- Quoi ? Odin contre son peuple ? Mais...  
- Non.. En fait, c'est une tradition : lorsqu'un prétendant accède au trône, il doit subir une épreuve, agencée par la personne la plus proche de lui, et s'il agît comme un roi, il succédera, sinon un autre prendra sa place. Du coup Odin m'a ordonné de faire infiltrer les Jotuns ici afin d'observer la réaction de Thor. C'est compliqué mais voilà. Je voulais que tu le saches.  
- C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenue. J'espère que ça ira. Pour lui...  
- Merci Sigyn.. Merci de me pardonner malgré tout ce que je fais. Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant ! Dit-il solennellement.  
- Tu me l'as déjà dit quand tu avais 967 ans !» ria-t-elle, malgré l'ambiance qui régnait à l'extérieur.  
Loki ria aussi.

| . | . |

Thor avait couru dans le palais, à la recherche des ennemis et avait sa petite idée de l'endroit où ils se terraient : la salle des artefacts. A vrai dire, c'est de là-haut que se dégageait la plus grande perturbation sonore et sensitive.

Arrivé devant la salle, il en trouva une bonne dizaine et les écrasa tous avec son précieux marteau.

A peine eut-il touché la porte qu'il entendit des déflagrations à l'intérieur ; son Père avait libéré le Destructeur.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus de bruit, il se rua dans la salle et vérifia que toutes les reliques étaient présentes.

Son père et Loki le rejoignirent.

Odin attendait que Thor s'explique et Loki se retenait d'exploser. Odin lui avait caché qu'il allait libérer le Destructeur afin de faciliter la tâche à son frère.

Et après si ça tournait mal, on allait encore exiler Thor et remettre la faute sur Loki, alors qu'Odin avait _juste_ oublié de mentionner _un_ détail !

« Quelles mesures prendraient-tu ? Demanda Odin à son fils.

- Marcher sur Jotunheim, comme vous, jadis. Leur donner une leçon, les mettre à genoux pour que plus jamais ils n'osent franchir nos frontières !  
- Ce n'est là que la pensée d'un guerrier, et non d'un roi... Tu n'es pas encore prêt mon fils... J'en suis le premier désolé, mais je vais devoir sévir. »

| . | . |

Non... Non... Non... Non... Non... C'est pas possible, NON !

Je me sentais vraiment pas bien du tout !

Thor n'avait pas rempli les conditions nécessaires d'Odin pour être un bon roi, ça sera donc à moi de monter sur le trône tandis que Thor serait puni de je-ne-sais quelle façon..

Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Pas maintenant. Pas du tout !

Je me fis menace pour ne pas intervenir et tout gâcher, mais je voulais absolument que mon frère reste.

Nous n'étions pas prêt à tout changer, il fallait qu'il monte sur le trône et il fallait que je reste à ma place. Pitié, que rien de change !

Odin s'en alla, me laissant seul avec Thor, qui fulminait.

S'il te plaît Thor... Ne fais pas de bêtises, ça pourrait nous être regrettable, à tous les deux.

Thor partit dans la salle de restauration et extériorisa sa rage en faisant valdinguer une pauvre table qui n'avait rien demandé, puis s'assit et tenta de se calmer.

J'arrivais derrière lui, afin d'être là, au cas-où.

« Tu ferais mieux d'éviter ma compagnie en ce moment, mon frère.. Dire que ça devait être mon jour de gloire ! Ragea-t-il, déçu.

- Il viendra, en son temps. Si cela peut te consoler je crois que tu as raison sur les ennemis. S'ils ont pu passer les frontières, ils pourront recommencer, mais avec une armée... Quoique tu souhaites faire, il te faudra défier notre Père...  
- Tu as raison. Et je sais exactement quoi faire ! Nous partons pour Jotunheim ! »

Je le sentais pas ce coup-là ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je voulais qu'il ait une réaction de roi, c'est pour cela que j'étais venu lui dire ces paroles, qui étaient censées le faire réfléchir et lui faire prendre conscience qu'il allait devoir affronter l'omnipotence d'Odin en ayant une attitude royale. C'est à dire qu'il aurait du tout simplement aller voir Odin et lui dire qu'il allait inspecter les sbires de Jotunheim et leur faire passer un autre traité de paix. Mais non, au contraire, Monsieur avait voulu se la jouer et donc avait voulu mettre en danger tout le monde en nous envoyant sur Jotunheim pour qu'on coure à notre perte !

Thor, réfléchit un peu ! Comporte-toi comme un roi, enfin, non pas comme un enfant !

« Je pars dans dix minutes. Rejoins-moi si tu le souhaites, je ne t'oblige en rien. »

Pitié, que le Walhalla nous accepte encore, malgré ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire...

Il fallait que je prévienne Odin.

| . | . |

Thor partit avec Sif, Hogun, Fandral et Volstagg.

Alors qu'ils apprêtaient leurs chevaux, Loki apparut et demanda à faire route avec eux. Thor accepta.

Arrivés au Bifrost, Loki voulu faire avancer leur requête, mais Heimdall, voyant tout et ayant toujours tout vu, le rembarra.

Thor s'imposa alors en prétextant vouloir accéder à Jotunheim afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et Heimdall, finalement, leur ouvrit l'accès.

Une fois à Jotunheim, une ambiance glauque s'installa et ils se mirent à marcher en direction du palais glacé.

Arrivés à hauteur de l'entrée, une voix s'éleva et Thor lui répondit.

Il ne voulait que savoir pour l'instant, mais la voix finit vite par l'agacé, ce que Loki remarqua tout de suite.

S'ensuit alors une bataille sans merci entre les Jotuns et les Asgardiens pendant laquelle Volstagg fût brûlé au bras, dû au contact avec l'un des ennemis.

« Ne les laissez pas vous toucher ! »

Manque de bol, Loki se fit attraper le poignet, sa protection éclata en mille morceau et sa chair rentra en contact avec la main de l'opposant.

S'attendant à sentir une brûlure, Loki fut surprit lorsqu'il constata que sa main devenait aussi bleue que celle du Jotun.

Profitant que son agresseur le regarde bleuir, il lui asséna un violent coup dans le flanc, l'achevant sur place et il observa sa main redevenir aussi pâle que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Durant la bataille, Fandral fut gravement touché, Hogun et Volstagg l'aidèrent à marcher tandis que Sif et Loki hurlèrent à Thor qu'il fallait rentrer à tout prix.

Malheureusement, avant d'atteindre le point de jonction avec le Bifrost, Odin parvint à Jotunheim et fit cesser la bataille.

Odin ramena la troupe à Asgard et pestiféra contre son fils, qui n'avait pas su protéger son allié et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant cruel et cupide !

- Et je ne vois devant moi qu'un vieux fou !  
- Oui, j'ai été fou de t'avoir cru prêt.  
- Père... intervint Loki, sentant qu'il devait agir.  
- Eh, écarta-t-il Loki. Thor, fils d'Odin, je t'accuse d'avoir trahi le commandement de ton roi. Tu es indigne du royaume, tu es indigne de mon rang et tu es indigne de la famille que tu viens de trahir... Je te retire donc ton pouvoir, tempéra-t-il en récupérant son marteau, au nom de mon père et de son père avant lui, moi Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, je te bannis ! ». Il ouvrit un passage du Bifrost et y propulsa Thor.  
Loki était blême et se précipitait vers l'ouverture.  
Odin chuchota à Mjölnir, comme un enchantement : « Quiconque possédera ce marteau, s'il s'en trouve digne, recevra le pouvoir de Thor ». Il lança Mjölnir, à la suite de son fils dans le Bifrost, tandis que Loki restait figé devant la vision de son frère qui venait d'être éjecté dans le passage vers son lieu d'exil.

| . | . |

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt j'espère :)._


End file.
